You are Always mine
by Haruhara Sanako
Summary: Chris and Wesker find out who truly loves who, in the heat of battle, finally they do the deed, even though it is in a mansion full of the undead. Warning, Yaoi, and i dont own the Characters or Resident evil, capcom does
1. You will always be mine

As the Blond passes one of the corridors of the Mansion, he hears gunshots. It was not Jill's handgun, or Barry's magnum. It was Chris's, and he sounded like he needed some help. Albert Wesker smiles demonically, and he peaks open the door, seeing the gunslinger up against the wall, shooting at the Zombies, trying to shoot them in the head. Chris groans and shakes his head, as he shoots one zombie in front of him in the body. He grumbles something about they keep on coming. Wesker quickly then opens the door, and pulls out his own gun and shoots a zombie in the head, and it falls down flat. Chris smiles and then blushes, and Wesker nods, holding out his hand for him to take.

"Come on Christopher, I am wasting my time saving you here. Hurry up, grab my hand, before they eat us both." Wesker says, as Chris nods and grabs his hand. Wesker, rushed, pulls him out, right when a zombie is about to speed up and try to go for the main vein in his throat, and shuts the door behind him. Chris starts to breath heavy and bends down in half, with his hands on his knees, and smiles up at Wesker. Wesker smiles, as he watches him bend down, thinking of what he could do, right here right now to him. He shakes his head, and then looks over to the other corridor, thinking he could bring him to there. He smiles and then nods.

"Christopher, come on, I think I know where there is some where safe, some where there is no monsters like that so we can regroup and think of what to do next." The thing is, it was not safe, from him. Chris was walking into his trap. Wesker nods, as Chris gets up and smiles, nodding. Wesker motions for him to follow him and he starts walking towards the safe room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Medical Room, First Floor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Wesker, wha…What in hell are those things?" Chris asks. "They….They look like dead people; did they work here or something?" Wesker sighs. Chris was so naïve some times. It was either that, or something else that Wesker loved about him. Or the fact that one time they were in the S.T.A.R.S. bathroom, and they both measured their penises. Of course, his was longer, but Chris didn't care really. The only thing is, Chris enjoyed it, he commented on it saying that he liked it, long and thick, and hard as hell. He laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't know Christopher I am not sure." He says watching Chris bend down and get on his knees and plops his upper torso on the bed. Wesker then smiles, and lies on top of him, slowly dragging his gloved hands over Chris's built body. Chris gasps, and tries to get out from under Wesker, but then he stops, and whimpers, knowing what is probably coming right now. Wesker half smiles and stops at the Brunette's belt line. Chris shivers, as he feels his superior take off his gloves and put his hands under his uniform's shirt. Wesker smiles as he slowly bites Chris's ear.

"Captain….Wesker, what are you doing? Please…Get off of me, now…" Chris whimpers. Wesker clicks his tongue and shakes his head and then laughs. He shakes his head, as he brings out his knife and cuts the brunette's shirt off, making sure not to cut his skin at the same time. Wesker watches a ripple go through Chris, as he rubs his back, as he pulls down both of their pants, and their boxers. Chris gasps, and moves his arms so he is covering up his dick, and he turns red. "Wesker…I only allowed you to see it once…Why now? Does…It turn you on like….yours does to me?" He blushes even redder. Wesker smiles and then takes out some lube from one of his pockets, and puts it on his ever hard dick, smiling as he lubes it up. Chris then whimpers and looks behind him, still laying on his back, under his Captain's weight. Smiling, Wesker enters Chris from behind, as he reaches down with a non gloved hand to the other's member, fingering it, and playing with it, making it harder and harder as he did so.

Chris lets out a moan as Wesker starts thrusting into his virgin ass. Chris tightens his muscles in his ass, and Wesker lets out a moan, looking for the right spot, the right place to hit, in his ass to make him moan and scream in pleasure. Wesker smiles, as he finds it, and he thrusts as hard as he can, hitting the place, and Chris screams out in pleasure, his dick throbbing from Wesker turning him on. "Wes..Wesker, I am going to blow….Do something, anything!!!" Chris shouts, as Wesker laughs. He knew that Chris was going to, soon, and he was too. Wesker moans, putting his head on Chris's shoulder as he shoots his seed into the others ass, and then directs Chris's member to his chest. Chris yells out, arching his back and forcing his butt out, so Wesker's dick goes farther into him, and cums all over his chest. Chris and Wesker pant, and then Chris looks over at his superior, smiling, and panting.

"That…Was amazing, Captain…thing is…I would of liked it more…" He laughs and then smiles. "if you just at least made it more…I don't know, like sex…not like rape" Wesker grins and then turns Chris onto his back, with his front facing him, and kisses him deeply, going down his sperm covered body to his member.

'I am sorry, Christopher, I wanted you so badly, I don't know what came over me." He mutters, as he puts his mouth onto Chris's dick. Chris wriggles around, and then shakes his head, whimpering. Wesker goes down his limp length, and starts running his tongue down a nerve that almost immediately made him hard again. Chris moans in pleasure and thrusts his member out, farther down Wesker's throat, throbbing. Wesker smiles and quickly does his work, fingering Chris's balls with one hand, and jerking off his own member at the same time. Chris moans, and then shakes his head, putting his hands on top of Wesker's head.

"Wesker…your making me climax again…I am going to explode, for a second time…please stop!!" He yells, as Wesker smiles, and quickly takes his mouth off his dick. Wesker aims it at his chest, and Chris erupts all over his chest. Chris starts panting, and Wesker stands up, and gives Chris a long kiss.

"Your virginity is now gone, Christopher. You are now mine…" Wesker whispers as he licks Chris's ear and moves away from him, wiping off Chris's sperm from his chest. Wesker starts putting on all of his clothes, and so does Chris. Wesker then heads for the door, unlocks it and smiles. Chris comes up from behind him and gives him a hug, wanting to stay with him longer, to just make love there, many times more than the one time.

"Wesker…Will I ever get to experience that again, what you showed me? Please?" Chris whispers. Wesker laughs to himself and then nods. He knows Chris will hate him soon, after what he will do to them, or if he finally figures it out. He is just a tiny person, in his plan, which he wants to be his. It does not matter if he does love Jill too, Chris will always be his, no matter if Chris marries a girl, he will always give Wesker pleasure, and vice versa. Chris will always enjoy his long, thick dick in his ass, no matter how much he wants to deny it in the future.

"Soon, Christopher, soon." Wesker mutters. "You need to follow my orders right here, right now though. Jill loves you; you are allowed to go out with her. I know you love her very much, and I know you love me also. But no matter what, don't forget who pleasures you more. Don't forget, I will come back, and fuck you again; it doesn't matter if you have someone you're in love with, if you're married. I will come and make sure your alone, somewhere, it does not matter where. I always get what I want." Wesker opens the door, and smiles, seeing no zombies in the way, or in the hall itself. "Goodbye Christopher." Wesker looks at Chris. "Your dick was tasty." After he says that, he walks out the door, smiling as he does so, leaving Chris to himself. Chris whimpers and looks at him.

"I love you Wesker, I always will." Chris says after him.

Wesker puts a hand down his pants. "It wants you still Chris and you will always be mine." Wesker replies, and then he disappears.


	2. You are still mine

You will always be mine, even though you are so called taken.

Disclaimer: This contains Yaoi and a lot of man smex, don't read it if you don't like either one of them. This is a Resident Evil WeskerXChris Yaoi, and this is the second chapter of it.

It has been a couple years since the mansion accident. Rebecca and her boyfriend Billy thought it was a good idea to go vacation. At least get away from the government work that Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Billy was doing. The thing is, Chris never thought that would turn out to be a marvelous night there. It all started with him skinny dipping.

Chris sighs, as he strips down and steps into the lake at the cabin him, Rebecca, Jill and Billy were renting out. It was a good idea to take a break. Claire and Steve are out somewhere else, in the mountains. They wanted to be alone; it is their first time banging each other. Carlos is out visiting his parents he has not seen in a really long time. So it was just him and Jill on one room, and Rebecca and Billy in the other. Jill did not want to go with him, skinny dipping. She said that she had something special for him after. Billy said that he wanted to woo Becca inside. So Chris was just alone.

Chris starts wading into the water and when he gets to deep enough water, he floats on his back. He sighs, and smiles, floating in the cold water, the water already making him a tiny bit hard. He gasps and then shakes his head. It was just a piece of the plants that are usually on the floor of these lakes. He smiles and then laughs, as he heads towards the rock Jill loves to sun bathe on. He loved that rock, even though Jill never let him on it. He stops, feeling something go past his leg. Only this time, it was not a piece of plant or a fish. It felt like something human. Chris turns around and looks far into the lake and then groans. The gold and green cat like eyes shined up a couple of feet away. A body rises out of the water and moves forward one stroke.

"Christopher…" The person says. "I told you…I would come back for you. I do not care…if Jill has you." Wesker smiles, as he goes forward another stroke. Chris shakes his head, and then moans. His dick was already hardening, and it was coming up over the water already. He grunts, as his back hits Jill's rock, showing him from under the dick down. A Wesker smile again, stands up and walks towards Chris. "What are you so afraid of, my little Christopher? Are you afraid of admitting that you love me inside you, that you want me, more than any girl, more than Jill? Or do you just hate the fact I give you more pleasure than Jill could ever do?" He mutters, into Christopher's ear. Chris shakes his head and then tries to move, but Wesker pins him to the rock, and licks the lobe of his ear. Chris then breaks free of Wesker and gets out of the lake, only to fall flat on his hands and knees on the grass, with Wesker following him. Wesker then pins him down on the grass, and Chris sighs, finally giving up, letting him take his body and use it to whatever he wanted.

"Wesker…You always knew did you not?" Chris says. Wesker cocks his head to the side and smiles deviously. Wesker looks at him like he does not know what he is talking about, and Chris sighs. "You know what I am talking about. You know that I still love you, more than Jill, even though I love Jill also. Even though I have had more sex with her than with you." Wesker laughs and then smiles as he runs an ungloved hand down Chris's bare chest, stopping at a hard nipple, and starts to play with it.

"Christopher the thing is, you always wanted me to come back, no matter what, and give you the pleasure you always wanted." He starts to kiss down Chris's neck, and Chris shivers, his member getting harder by the minute. "He stops at the other nipple and licks it, and hears a light mew out of Chris's mouth. He smiles and continues down his body, and stops right before he puts his mouth on the younger man's sex. "The thing is, you always used Jill as your little sex toy, just because you wanted to find that one moment of pleasure, the kind of pleasure that I gave you that one day in the medical room, that moment of enjoyment that you crave. Only you realized that only I can only, and only me, can give you that kind of pleasure that you want." He says, and then smiles, as he starts sliding Chris's member into his mouth. Chris moans and shivers, as his member fully hardens. Wesker smiles in triumph and starts to slide his mouth up and down the other's member. Chris groans and arches his back in pleasure, as Wesker goes down the nerve on his member, making more pleasure than when Jill gave him a blow job. Chris moves his hands down to Wesker's head, and pushes his head into his body, making him take more of his penis that he ever did, and Wesker moans in pleasure. Chris stifles a cry out in pain and pleasure as he feels two long, lubricated fingers go up his ass. Wesker then takes his mouth off the younger man's member and moves on to his back, moving the other on to his side.

"Don't worry, Christopher this will not hurt one tiny bit." He tells Chris, as he slides his lubed up member into Chris's not as tight any more ass. Chris moans out in pleasure and pain, as he arches his back, moving his hand down to his own member, and starts masturbating, long, hard and fast. Wesker smiles and starts thrusting and pulling his long, already rock hard, and really thick member in and out of Chris's ass, trying to find that one special place that always made Chris scream out in pleasure and made him shoot out his lovely seed like a fire cracker. No girl ever really knew how to pleasure their man that well. Only time that they really did, was when they were fucking another girl, because the weird thing is, only gays know how to really pleasure their man, and only lesbians really know how to pleasure their girl. It is like a, "since I know what you have because I have it, so I know it very well and I know all of the points in which to make you cum more, and be pleasured more" kind of thing. Something that straight couples would not and might not really ever understand. Wesker smiles, as he finds the little bundle of nerves that he was looking for, and he thrusts hard and fast on it, and Chris arches his back and groans and moans in pleasure and pain. Wesker groans and then thrusts his member into Chris one last time before finally letting his load of sperm go free into his ass. Chris shouts out almost, but then stifles it, making sure that it does not ring out, afraid of waking Jill, Rebecca and Billy. Wesker's cum flows out of Chris's ass, and makes a big pool on the grass.

Chris then moans, again, and gasps, He lets his hand direct his member and shoots stream after stream of his own sperm onto the grass. Panting, Wesker watches Chris, with his own member getting hard from watching him shoot his sperm. After a minute or two, Chris ends, and starts to pant lightly himself. He looks up at Wesker and smiles at him, happy that he had that fuck with him.

"Wesker…You are right, like you always are…" He smiles turns in his cum to hug him fully. Wesker smiles, as he gives him a cum hug back. "I loved it, like I did back then. Having sex with Jill.. it is not the same as having it with you. It is like, you know how to pleasure a man, and even though girls believe they know how to pleasure a man, it is like they have to have a dildo and shove it to the place that makes us men shout in pleasure, only if we like it like that, receiving it up the ass like you just gave it to me." Wesker smiles and then gets up, heading towards the water. Chris gets up and follows him, a hand out to try and stop him. "Where are you going Wesker…I want to fuck you one more time…."

"You should get back to her, Christopher…" Wesker replies. "She is waiting for you, and she wants to probably feel you lying next to her. Next time, maybe tomorrow, Christopher, let your ass and your dick crave me, even more now, then somehow contact me." He smiles at him, and nods, walking into the water, as it washes off the cum on his body. "Then I will come and fuck you." Chris nods and watches him go, and gets in the water himself, washing off his cum. Wesker turns and looks at Chris before he leaves.

"You will always be mine Chris, you will always be mine."


	3. good, your still mine

Warning: This is a Wesker and Chris yaoi, it can be graphic and if you don't like to read this kind of thing then get the hell out of here. Just because you don't like it does not mean that I and other people cannot like Yaoi.

They finally got back to work. They only stayed at the Cabin in the woods, near the lake for a couple weeks or so. It has been that long, since he has seen him. He always wanted to, after that day. He was right, he would always want him, crave him even though he had someone else already. It did not matter. Just because you think you love one person does not mean you cannot love someone else, even though it is the same gender. Rebecca and Billy went on a mission somewhere in Antarctica or Asia, something that started with an A. Jill wanted to go on a solo mission, to test out to see if she could hold her own in the heat of battle. That just left Chris, on a solo mission, just like Jill, except keeping the house down. He never really liked watching the house, but it had to be done. Chris sighs as he walks towards his and Jill's room, trying to think of what to do. A knock on the door disturbs his concentration, and he answers the door. The mail man gives him a huge box and Chris smiles at him, and nods, accepting it.

Chris looks at the box and starts tearing it open. He cocks his head to the side, after he fully opens the box. A black dildo was in the box, and for some odd reason it felt oddly familiar. Chris starts to turn the box around, trying to find out where the address that sent it to him was, and could not find it what so ever. He half smiles, as a note flutters out of the box. Chris picks it up and opens it, reading it in his head.

_Dear Christopher,_

_Do not worry about your little Jill. Even though she has no dick, this is for her to use to pleasure you more, while I am not around. I hope this helps. Once you read this, and get this little note, and you're so called girl friend's fake dick, or the dildo or whatever girls call it, you will probably know who sent this to you. Get ready for me; I will meet you inside of your room, get ready for me. I love you, and I really need to fuck me, or I will make sure that I will fuck you. I want to taste you, and for you to taste me._

_Take your time getting ready for me; you can take any dick enhancement pills or any kind of pills that you want to take. I know you have a lot of sexual pills that you are saving just for me. How do I know, you ask? I found out before, I just never really told you before. How about taking some of that dick girth and length enhancer, if you really do believe that it is going to work._

_With love_

_W._

Chris shakes his head and growls. Wesker, he is here in his house. He found out that he had those pills! Chris believed that they worked, even though Jill never told him that she felt any difference in the girth of his member or the length of it. The thing is, the only person's opinion that actually mattered was his. Wesker's opinion. That is the person he cares about, and even though he is going out with Jill, people might think, after getting to know Chris, they would think it is a cover up. Which it is kind of, but still, he would never want to admit it in front of her, he does not want to break her heart what so ever. Chris sighs, and then takes some of the dick enhancement pills the ones that enhance his girth and length, and strips down to his boxers, and heads for his room.

Once he gets to the door that leads to his and Jill's bedroom, he sighs, his hand stopping before grabbing on to the door knob. He sighs and shakes his head, mentally preparing himself for Wesker. He wanted him, craved him for the weeks that he did not have him. Why did he have to come now, not that Chris was not thankful for the beautiful blonde haired god's return? Chris then shakes his head and smiles, and looks down, watching his member get thick, and hard. He opens the door, and walks in, hearing it close behind him without him even touching it. He gasps, and then shakes his head and then gasps, as he fells someone drag him to the bed, and immediately take off his boxers, and pin him to the bed, as he feels someone go down to his already really hard member.

"Christopher, good to see that you did not wimp out on me." Wesker smiles, and says smoothly. Chris nods and then half whimpers. Knowing what Wesker is going to do, Chris relaxes and smiles. Wesker smiles and before he attaches his mouth to Chris, he coos to him, "Good boy Christopher did you finally come to terms that you finally love me? That you want me to fuck you?"Chris nods and then smiles down at Wesker, as he starts sucking away at his dick, first at his top, then going down farther to the end of him.

"Wesker…I found out when I wanted you in me more and more after that day." He moans smoothly out. His dick shivers as Wesker bites it, and he moans and arches his back slightly. "I just want you to do whatever you want to me…" Wesker then smiles and nods, and starts sucking him harder and faster, as Chris coos out in pleasure. Feeling a bite, Chris half screams out, and half moans. Wesker smiles and then looks at him, as Chris then forces him to come up from sucking his dick, and quickly attaches himself to Wesker's.

"Oh….Chris, I did not know that you were so, so forceful!! I love it." Wesker mutters as he watches Chris suck his dick, making him harder and harder. Chris then moans as he is forced onto his back, and then moans again as Wesker forces his dick into his ass. Wesker starts to moan and pant, and so does Chris. "You…know you love it." He pants. His balls hit Chris's ass and Wesker moans, thrusting his dick one last time into Chris's ass before he starts Cumming, fast and hard. Chris screams out in pleasure and pants as Wesker stops and lies down on his back. "You know, Christopher…" He sighs and smiles, looking at him and then lays down on his stomach, wanting Chris to get on top of him, and finally blast him with his seed. "You have not cummed yet." Chris smiles and then nods, getting on top of Wesker and moans, thrusting his still hard dick into Wesker's ass.

"Oh, do not worry, Wesker." He says, as he thrusts into the older man's ass. "I will make sure that I will." He moans, as he thrusts harder and quicker until he groans. Chris then smiles as he thrusts his hard dick into his lover's ass and then throws his head back. Cum flows into Wesker's ass, in waves as Chris then moves his hands down to Wesker's penis and starts to jerk off with it. Wesker groans and then moans again as his dick starts squirting out sperm again. Chris moans and after a few minutes of intense sperm shooting into Wesker's ass, he sighs, lying down on his back smiling, looking around, seeing both his sperm mixed with Wesker's sperm. "I had a great time, Wesker, did you?" He says, still panting. Wesker looks at him, smiling.

"Yes, Love, I did." Wesker answers back, smiling. He then gets up, and cleans himself off, and gets up. "You should get this room clean before Jill comes home" Wesker smiles as he heads for the window and starts climbing out of it. Chris grabs his arm and kisses him passionately, and smiles.

"Don't worry Wesker; I will make sure that Jill does not know that we had sex." Chris smiles and then nods, watching Wesker go. Chris then puts his head out of the window and smiles, watching Wesker quickly run into the night, long dick flapping sexily in the wind as he ran, and waves. He giggles as he hears the line he said after the first time they had sex, right after he left, out the door. He puts his hand down to his own dick and starts jerking off, as he watches the blond haired god run into the night.

"You will always be mine Chris, you will always be mine." Chris smiles as he hears this, and starts cleaning up the room, wanting Wesker to come back to him and fuck him more, all night, sucking his dick, and fingering his balls.


	4. Ohhso sexy

Warning!!! This contains Yaoi. If you do not like the fact that there is Yaoi out in the world, or the fact that I am writing any ting that has to do with Yaoi, then please, I ask you kindly to get out, stop reading my stuff, and please, no flaming or spamming or anything. I will make sure I report you, so get away if you know you will do that.

It has been about a year or so ever since he came and visited at his house. The thing is, he really missed him, and even though he had his still girlfriend to fuck, he still wanted him to come over and at least give him the pleasure he did those many times before. The time in the mansion was his first time true, but after, they did it at least a couple times before until he betrayed them, they were not that eventful, they were not as enjoyable as the first time. The second time…at the cabin, while he was skinny dipping, was also fun, because he came unexpected. The third time, when he came into his house, gave him a black dildo, for her, for his girlfriend, so she could fuck him better, since she did not even have the long, thick, hard member that was only for him.

Chris smiles and then sighs, as he sits down on the couch. Jill was still not back home yet, and it was really getting on his nerves, that she decided, just on a whim, to go and hand out with Claire and Steve. It took her at least six months or less to do the mission and complete it. Then she decided to go hang out with Claire, see how she is doing, and take another few months off from work. He knew that even though they took a break over a year ago now, that Jill, he, Claire and everyone else have been working hard, and that they sometimes need a break. He sighs and then shakes his head, and then walks to his closet, and takes out the never used dildo, which _he_ gave him. Chris told Jill about it, except he lied to her about it, and that someone just dropped it off at their house and he did not know what to do with it, and she said that they might use it, but they never have used it ever since it got here. Chris sighs as he shakes his head and groans. If he comes and visits again, then he will be mad at the fact that he never really even used this that it has been collecting dust in his closet for almost over a year.

Chris sighs as he hears the door bell ring. As he opens it, he looks down, after trying to find who ever rung the doorbell, thinking it is a ding dong ditcher again. Another brown box, like last year, the same kind of box that the dildo came in, was sitting on his front porch. He sighs and then shakes his head as he picks it up and shakes it a tiny bit, trying to figure out what Albert sent him this time. Chris brings it into the house and then quickly sets it on the kitchen counter to open it up. Chris slowly opens the top of the box, and then groans and shakes his head. This time, it was a box, of lubricant. It was in a medium sized bottle, with another note, this time, on really fancy paper and it was tied on the neck of the bottle with lace. Chris looks at the lace that tied the note to the neck of the bottle closely and groans. Albert tied the thing on with a really skanky thong, a lace one. He then quickly takes it off and puts it in the box, next to the bottle of lube and then picks up the note and starts to read.

_Chris,_

_Why didn't you use the thing that I gave you to let Jill use? I gave it to you so she could use it to fuck you while I was not there. I feel betrayed, Chris, I guess I just have to go over there and do it myself. Of course, I know you will enjoy it, because you do every time I stick my dick in your ass, or when I am sucking yours._

_But other than that, be ready, I bought the lube so you can get your big, long, thick member into my ass easier. I know you sometimes have a hard time trying to get it in there, but most of the time; your sexy member does go in smoothly. I love you, and I will be there, waiting in your bedroom, so you better get in there, before I get tired of waiting for you to ride my hard member. Letting you know also, Chris, I am very horny, I love you._

_._

Chris gasps and then smiles as he grabs the bottle of lube and heads for his and Jill's room. Albert is going to fuck him again, in his room; he is making a personal visit to him. Well he did it once, but still…Albert is hornier than ever. Chris smiles as he runs into his room, and then growls, as he sees candles, and smells something, one of that incense or something. Then his eyes land on Albert, he was laying on Chris's bed, only thing that he had was a small pillow covering his groin. He looked like a god, and he was all Chris's god. He smiles as he slips out of his clothes and his pants and underwear land at his ankles. Chris's dick was already hard, and it was showing.

"Did you miss me, Christopher? " He murs as Chris lays down next to him and Chris smiles at him and then nods, looking into his eyes. Albert smiles and then grins, as he removes the pillow, and thrusts his dick into Chris's ass, pausing as he sees Chris arch his back and moan in pleasure. Albert grins and then moves Chris to be on his hands and knees, and starts to fuck him hard. A few seconds into it, Chris starts panting heavily, and moves his hand slowly to his hard, long member and starts to slowly stroke it, pre cum slowly forming at the end of it. Albert smiles as he notices that Chris is stroking his member, and thrusts into his ass harder and harder, with Chris moaning and panting in pleasure.

Chris gasps, after about ten minutes and then groans. "Al, Albert, please…I am going to cum, let me cum into…Ahhh….Ahhh!!!" He shouts as he arches his back, and moans, as Albert thrusts one last time before shooting his seed into Chris's ass.

"Beautiful Chris, you will get your time." Albert says, as he exits out of Chris's ass, cum leaking out of him, and then gets on his hands and knees, and before Albert could grab Chris's still hard dick, Chris quickly moves to Albert's ass, and forces his dick into his ass, and Albert arches his back tiny bit and then he moans, feeling Chris thrust like a mad man. Chris moans, faster and faster, and starts panting as he thrusts his member into Albert's ass. Albert moans, and pants, as he reaches for his own dick, and starts jerking off quickly and hard, his dick getting harder and harder with each jerk of his hand.

"Oh….Albert….Here it comes…" Chris moans as he thrusts his dick into his ass and then moans, sperm shooting out of his dick like a water fountain. "You should of not made me wait, honey, I have so much built up in me it is not even funny…" He mutters, his face going near Albert's face, as he keeps on fucking him, using his own sperm as lubricant. Albert smiles and then keeps on panting as Chris thrusts his member into his ass.

"You know that I love a lot of cum in my ass." Albert says between pants, and after a few more thrusts, Chris stops, and lays on his back, panting from thrusting Albert's ass so hard, and also so fast. He has not ever done it that hard or fast in his life, even if it was with Jill. Albert smiles and kisses Chris on the lips, and then gets off the bed, and smiles at him. Chris follows him with his eyes, and moans quietly.

"You do not have to go, right? I do not know when Jill is coming back she said she could be about another month…you can fuck me as long as you want, please, Albert…Stay with me?" Chris says, getting up and hugging Albert. Albert shakes his head and then looks at Chris, half sadly and half with enjoyment.

"I am sorry, Chris I have to go somewhere, but do not worry, I will come and fuck you after. I know you are hungry for my dick every day.' He says, as he clasps his hands on Chris's shoulders and then forces him down on to his knees and forces his dick in his mouth. He moans as Chris sucks his dick, and then after a few minutes, he moves him off of it. 'I love you, Chris." He mutters, as he jumps out the window, masturbating while he walks away from his house. Chris whimpers and then shakes his head, wishing that his blonde haired god would come back to him and fuck him just one more time, or continuously. Chris moans, as he starts to masturbate slowly, and then faster and faster.


End file.
